Z życia przeciętnego żula
by fefasz
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy, forum sasunaru. pl Sasuke i Naruto, których los nie potraktował lekko i wylądowali jako bezdomni na ulicy, wspominają czasy, kiedy dopiero się poznawali i zaprzyjaźniali.


Tekst z 30.12.2013. Napisany na pojedynek na forum sasunaru. pl, którego temat to, krótko mówiąc, "żule".

Betowała Akari

* * *

— Matulu, Sasuke, to chyba nasza piąta wspólna zima, nie? — zapytał Naruto, podając towarzyszowi plastikową butelkę z tanim winem.

— Ano — odparł, pociągając solidny łyk trunku. — I co roku zastanawiam się jak ja z tobą wytrzymuję.

Siedzieli właśnie w kanałach ciepłowniczych, które zimą zamieniały się w schronienia dla niektórych żuli. Niestety nie mogły pomieścić wszystkich bezdomnych i wielu musiało szukać schronienia na przystankach, w opuszczonych budynkach czy pod wiaduktami. Naruto Uzumaki był sprytny i co roku zajmował jedno wejście z kilku tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, aż w końcu stało się jego stałym miejscem pobytu. Dwa lata po tym, jak został żulem bez domu, poznał Sasuke Uchihę, którego sprowadził do swojego azylu i z którym ostatecznie zamieszkał. Urządzili się, nawet jak na żuli, skromnie; pod ścianą położyli stary materac, znaleziony gdzieś na śmietniku, na przeciwko poobijany stolik, pod którym gromadzili puszki z piwem oraz wino. Tuż za „meblami" znajdowały się stosy ubrań, często zniszczonych i brudnych, z których wybierali garderobę odpowiednią do pogody i pory roku. Aby nie siedzieć w ciemnościach zapalali najróżniejsze lampki i latarki, ale tylko dopóki mieli działające baterie. Nieraz zdarzyło się, że w trakcie zażartej dyskusji czy filozoficznej pogawędki o życiu przy piwie, zgasło im światło.

— Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny! Gdyby nie ja na pewno już dawno byś zamarzł gdzieś pod drzewem! — wykrzyknął i wyrwał kumplowi butelkę, wylewając przy tym odrobinę jej zawartości.

— Ej, uważaj, kretynie! — warknął Sasuke. — Sam bez przerwy powtarzasz, że alkohol trzeba traktować z szacunkiem!

— Każdemu kiedyś może się przytrafić strata jednej kropelki. — Naburmuszył się Naruto. To on miał większe doświadczenie i nikt nie będzie go pouczał, jak powinien zachowywać się dobry żul. Dopił resztkę wina, która pozostała, a następnie zgniótł butelkę i wrzucił ja do worka, który stał w pobliżu wejścia.

— Trzeba jutro poszukać jakiegoś żelastwa na skup — Przerwał ciszę Uchiha. — Jeszcze jeden leniwy dzień i zostaniemy całkiem bez kasy.

— Wiem — westchnął Naruto, przysuwając się bliżej do drugiego mężczyzny. Oparł głowę o jego ramię i uśmiechnął się. — Przypomniało mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Wyglądałeś trochę jak przerażone stworzonko.

— Ja po prostu byłem zirytowany niechcianym towarzystwem...

 _Była połowa października i okoliczni bezdomni powoli zaczynali myśleć o zimie. Nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy przyjdą pierwsze mrozy ani kiedy zacznie sypać śnieg, a mieszkając na ulicy, trzeba być gotowym na wszystko. Jak każde zebranie żuli, to również odbywało się niedaleko całodobowego sklepu monopolowego._

— _Słyszeliście, że ostatnio pojawił się jakiś nowy? — zapytał w pewnym momencie Kiba Inuzuka. — Trzeba mu będzie pokazać, co nieco o naszym życiu._

— _Myślisz, że w ogóle jest sens? — prychnął Naruto. — Do tej pory pomaganie obcym nie kończyło się dobrze._

 _Uzumaki miał rację. Już kilka razy proponowali nowemu wstąpienie do ich grona i za każdym razem kończyło to się kradzieżami, a nawet pobiciami. A w ich społeczeństwie to był najgorszy czyn: obrabować i zranić drugiego żula._

— _Koleś ponoć nie jest w stanie zorganizować sobie ani alkoholu ani jedzenia — westchnął Shikamaru. — Idzie zima, sam może sobie nie poradzić._

— _Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi, powinniśmy mu pomóc — dodała zachęcająco Sakura._

 _Wśród zebranych zapanowała cisza. Nie potrafili jednogłośnie zdecydować, co zrobić z nowym, a nawet jeśli chcieliby go wesprzeć, to który z nich miałby to zrobić? Nie byli niańkami, każdy miał swoje zajęcia, swoje sprawdzone sposoby na przetrwanie, nie potrzebowali drugiej osoby do pilnowania. Poza tym życie we dwójkę, nawet jeśli tylko chwilowe, było wśród żuli trudne. Nie można było myśleć tylko o sobie, drugi człowiek musiał być zawsze uwzględniany we wszystkich planach, zarówno tych związanych ze znalezieniem schronienia, jak i pożywienia. I dlatego nikt nie palił się do pomocy nowemu._

— _Gdzie on teraz może być? — zapytała Sakura. — Moglibyśmy go znaleźć, porozmawiać z nim i dopiero wtedy ustalić co dalej._

— _Ostatnio kręcił się w okolicy pętli autobusowej. Przynajmniej tak mówił Lee dzisiaj w południe — odpowiedział jej Kiba. — Możliwe, że zatrzymał się pod którąś wiatą przystankową._

— _Dobra, miejmy to już z głowy. — Naruto klasnął w dłonie i zaczął zbierać swoje torby wypełnione najróżniejszymi skarbami znalezionymi na śmietnikach. — Znajdźmy go, zdecydujmy coś i koniec pracy na dzisiaj. Trzeba kiedyś odpocząć._

 _Szybko zebrali swoje rzeczy, a następnie ruszyli w stronę różnych przystanków komunikacji miejskiej. Jasne, trzymali się razem i tworzyli swego rodzaju grupę społeczną, ale lepiej było działać w samotności i oddzielnie. Czasem tylko spotykali się dla towarzystwa i krótkiej rozmowy._

 _Ponownie zebrali się dopiero na pętli i od razu ruszyli na poszukiwania „tego nowego". Znaleźli go dopiero na ostatnim przystanku, gdzie ten rozłożył się wzdłuż całej długości ławki._

— _Ej, ty! — warknął Naruto, szturchając go w ramię. — Może byś się trochę posunął, co? Nieładnie to zajmować całe miejsce. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, ale nie zrobił, by spełnić jego żądania._

— _Dlaczego miałbym słuchać kogoś obcego? To moja sprawa co i gdzie robię. — Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, aż w końcu Naruto odwrócił się i przerwał ciszę._

— _Róbcie z nim co chcecie, ale mnie w to nie mieszajcie — powiedział do swoich znajomych. — Nie potrzebuję towarzystwa buraków, którzy nie wiedzą, jak się zachować. — Cofnął się kilka kroków, dając tym samym znać, że będzie się tylko przyglądał następnym wydarzeniom._

— _Nie ma mowy! — Kiba złapał go za rękaw i przyciągnął do siebie. — Jesteśmy w tym razem, sprawiedliwość musi być. Też nie mam ochoty martwić się o tego kolesia, ale o wszystkim i tak zadecyduje zadecyduje los._

 _Nieznajomy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nich lekko przerażonym i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem._

— _A może w końcu powicie kim jesteście i o co wam chodzi?_

— _Jesteśmy — zaczął Shikamaru — miejscowymi żulami. Jako że jesteś w tym nowy, to niektórzy z nas chcieli ci pomóc._

— _Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy — odwarknął. — Sam doskonale daję sobie radę._

— _Jasne, a kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś? — wtrącił się Naruto. Zapadnięte policzki mężczyzny i jego mina mówiły same za siebie. — No właśnie. Zima jest dla nas najgorsza, jak się o tym przekonasz, to będziesz nas błagał o pomoc._

— _A my i tak ci pomożemy. — Sakura uśmiechnęła się. — Nie zostawia się ludzi w potrzebie._

— _I zrobimy to po żulersku! — Kiba nie potrafił ukryć podekscytowania. Spośród swojej grupy musieli wybrać jedną osobę, która zajmie się mężczyzną, a to oznaczało tylko jedno... — Żulerska wyliczanka! Nowy, idź do monopola, kup najtańsze wino i wracaj do nas najszybciej!_

— _Nigdzie, do kurwy nędzy, nie idę! Odpieprzcie się ode mnie. — Zdenerwowany mężczyzna wstał, zapewne z zamiarem odejścia na inny przystanek, ale czyjaś ręka go zatrzymała._

— _Jak nie chcesz iść sam, to cię zaprowadzę. — Kiba, nie chcąc słuchać sprzeciwu, zaciągnął go do najbliższego sklepu._

 _Chwilę później stali już z butelką wina, a Shikamaru tłumaczył zasady wyliczanki._

— _Butelka krąży wśród nas i każdy pije po łyku. Przegrywa ten, kto wypije ostatnią kroplę, bo przez niego kończy się alkohol. Nunc est bibendum*. Kiba, zaczynaj._

 _Każdy wypił pierwszy i największy łyk. Butelka na samym końcu kolejki trafiła do Naruto, który opierał się, ale w końcu Sakura zmusiła go do wypicia odrobiny wina. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek nazywał go tchórzem i musiał pokazać, że naprawdę nim nie jest._

 _Wina ubywało powoli, mimo wszystko nikt nie chciał być ostatni. W tym czasie nieznajomy nie raz próbował uciec, ale w końcu został powstrzymany i teraz stał przytrzymywany przez Kibę i Shikamaru. Oczywiście próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, ale kilka dni bez pożywienia skutecznie go osłabiły._

— _Kończy się — mruknęła Sakura, przekazując butelkę dalej._

 _Dwie kolejki później i ostatnie krople należały do... Naruto._

— _Kurwa, nie! Zrobiliście to specjalnie! — marudził. Nie zmienił zdania i dalej nie chciał niańczyć tego gbura._

— _Za późno, żulerska wyliczanka to ostateczny werdykt! — cieszył się Kiba._

 _W mgnieniu oka całe towarzystwo rozeszło się i na przystanku został tylko Naruto z „nowym"._

— _Pieprzeni zdrajcy... — mruknął. Spojrzał na Sasuke, który w lekkim szoku stał w miejscu. Ten nie do końca rozumiał co właśnie się stało, ale skoro wszyscy szybko zniknęli, to chyba mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie. — To... jak się nazywasz? — zapytał Naruto._

— _Nie twoja sprawa. A ja dalej uważam, że nie potrzebuję pomocy, więc spadaj._

— _Też tak uważam, ale, jak powiedział Kiba, ostateczna decyzja już zapadła. Jako szanujący się żul nie mogę postąpić wbrew zasadom... Chodź do mnie, zjemy coś._

— Prawie godzinę zajęło mi przyciągnięcie cię tutaj. I dalej nie wiem jak mi się to udało — westchnął Naruto.

— Zwabiłeś mnie alkoholem i konserwą. Głód i pragnienie ci w tym pomogły — odparł Uchiha. — Jednak nie zatrzymałeś mnie na długo.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut żaden się nie odezwał. Wspominali trudne początki znajomości, kiedy, zmuszeni przez ciężkie warunki, spędzali ze sobą całe dnie. Bez przerwy kłócili się o to, gdzie najlepiej zbierać złom i makulaturę, w jakim sklepie zaopatrzyć się w odrobinę żywności, a w jakim w alkohol. Naruto uważał, że wie lepiej, bo w końcu miał większe doświadczenie i trochę o żulerskim świecie już wiedział. Sasuke za to nie chciał odpuścić i pozwolić by ktoś mu rozkazywał i nim kierował. Był dumny i pomimo utraty wszelkich środków do życia, chciał żyć tak, jak sam tego pragnął.

Pierwszej wiosny, niedługo po tym jak powietrze się ociepliło i na drzewach zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze pączki, Sasuke postanowił dalej żyć na własną rękę. Uzumaki pokazał mu kilka niezbędnych sztuczek do przetrwania i to musiało mu wystarczyć. Zapakował swój niewielki dobytek w stary plecak wyciągnięty ze śmietnika i wyruszył na poszukiwania swojego miejsca do życia.

Całą wiosnę, lato oraz początek jesieni spędził krążąc po nieznanych sobie ulicach i osiedlach, noce spędzając głównie na ławkach lub pod wiaduktami. Było ciężko, ale dawał radę i dość szybko przyzwyczaił się do niewygodny i braku stałego miejsca pobytu. Problem pojawił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy temperatura zaczęła gwałtowanie spadać. Przymrozki dawały mu się we znaki i zaczął marznąć w nocy. Często budził się z bolącym gardłem, dygocąc i marząc o odrobinie ciepła. Coraz częściej przypominał sobie przytulnie urządzone wejście do kanału i zaczął doceniać obecność drugiej osoby — bez wątpienia dodatkowej możliwości ogrzania się.

Uparcie jednak trwał w przeświadczeniu, że lepiej mu samemu i nie potrzebuje towarzystwa innych. Skoro był sam, kiedy jeszcze miał dom i pieniądze, to dlaczego miałoby to się teraz zmienić? A już na pewno nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do błędu i wracać do Uzumakiego z nadzieją, że z chęcią przyjmie jego osobę z powrotem.

I pewnie dalej by tak myślał, gdyby nie zawędrował któregoś dnia do dzielnicy, którą dalej znał jak własną kieszeń.

 _Było późno, promienie słoneczne już dawno przestały ogrzewać ziemię i Sasuke starał się jak najszybciej znaleźć jakieś schronienie na noc. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu, że pierwsze miesiące życia żula spędził dokładnie w tej okolicy, będzie mu łatwiej._

 _Na ulicach było coraz mniej ludzi, od czasu do czasu przemknął obok niego jakiś samochód, a wszystkie autobusy i tramwaje zjeżdżały już do zajezdni. Dzień się kończył i Sasuke, po niemal całym dniu picia, potrzebował snu._

 _W końcu dotarł na rzadko uczęszczany przystanek i usiadł na ławce, wciskając się w kąt, by zapewnić sobie lepszą ochronę przed zimnem. Plecak włożył pod pachę i przełożył dłoń przez szelki; może i nie miał tam nic cennego, ale, gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy okradanie bezdomnego, rano mógłby obudzić się bez dodatkowych ubrań na zimę. Oraz bez dwóch ostatnich butelek wina._

 _Nagle jego uwagę przykuła zataczająca się postać. Po ubraniu i posturze można było rozpoznać w nim mężczyznę, bardzo pijanego i prawie nie kontaktującego z rzeczywistością. Szedł powoli, powłócząc nogami i zatrzymując się co kilka kroków, żeby złapać równowagę. Sasuke przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, ciekawy co dalej się stanie._

 _W pewnej chwili mężczyzna jedną stopę postawił za blisko drugiej i potknął się o własną nogę. Prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważył, bo runął do przodu, nie starając się zamortyzować upadku._

 _W jednej chwili Sasuke zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i podbiegł do poszkodowanego. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nauczył się od Naruto — swoim pomagaj zawsze, bez względu na wszystko._

 _Będąc dość blisko dostrzegł, że mężczyzna próbuje wstać, a zatem upadek nie był tak groźny na jaki wyglądał. Mógł więc odetchnąć z ulgą, bo dodatkowo odporność żuli na wszelkie urazy była większa niż przeciętnego człowieka, Sasuke nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, po prostu tak było._

— _Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, kiedy podszedł do zamroczonego alkoholem mężczyzny. Ukucnął przed nim i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jego twarz. — Naruto? Kurwa, człowieku..._

 _Uzumaki nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zapewne nieświadomy jego obecności. Klęczał na ziemi, podpierając się rękoma, by lepiej utrzymać ciężar ciała._

 _Sasuke złapał go za ramiona i podniósł go na nogi. Zarzucił sobie jego jedną rękę na szyję, a swoją objął go w pasie. Wiedział, że czeka go męcząca droga, ale na szczęście do kanałów nie było daleko i miał nadzieję, że Naruto będzie z nim choć trochę współpracował._

 _Minęli przystanek, z którego Sasuke zgarnął swoje rzeczy i pod którym Uzumaki po raz pierwszy zwymiotował. W dalszej drodze wstąpili do sklepu całodobowego, gdzie Uchiha za ostatnie grosze kupił dwie butelki wody mineralnej (i gdzie Naruto zwymiotował drugi raz, co skończyło się wyrzuceniem ze sklepu i zakazem przebywania na jego terenie), aż w końcu dotarli do niewielkiego włazu, w parku między drzewami. Tam Sasuke posadził Naruto na marnie wyglądającym trawniku i sam odsunął pokrywę. Wrzucił na dół swój plecak oraz wodę, a następnie, mało delikatnie, wepchnął Naruto do środka. Potem wskoczył zaraz po nim, przymykając wejście._

 _Znalazł latarkę i rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym niewiele zmieniło się od jego ostatniego pobytu. Puste butelki i puszki dalej walały się po podłodze lub poupychane w wielkie worki, na brudnym stoliku piętrzył się stos papierów, a ubrania znajdowały się w każdym możliwym miejscu. Jedyną „nową" rzeczą był nieco podziurawiony i przybrudzony, pomarańczowy koc w kratę, który leżał niedbale rzucony na materacu._

 _Sasuke westchnął i przyciągnął nieprzytomnego Naruto do prowizorycznego łóżka. Położył go na nim, a następnie okrył kocem. Sam usiadł przy nim i przyjrzał się zarośniętej i zapijaczonej twarzy._

 _Skoro już udało mu się tu dotrzeć, to mógł zostać trochę dłużej, prawda?_

— Dzięki, że wtedy mnie zgarnąłeś — szepnął Naruto. — Bez ciebie pewnie bym wpadł pod ostatni tramwaj czy jedyny przejeżdżający samochód...

— To ja powinienem ci dziękować, że pozwoliłeś mi ze sobą zostać. — Popchnął Naruto na materac i położył się obok niego. Zaraz też zarzucił na nich koc, mając nadzieję, że tej nocy jeden im wystarczy.

— Ha, musiałem ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć! — Uzumaki uśmiechnął się szeroko. — A tak poza tym... Przyzwyczaiłem się do twojej obecności i trochę mi ciebie brakowało przez te kilka miesięcy.

Sasuke przez chwilę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie lubił mówić o uczuciach i o swoich relacjach z innymi. Ale w tym co mówił Naruto było trochę racji i on również zdążył przywiązać się do mężczyzny, a nawet w pewien sposób od niego uzależnić. I dlatego chciał mu powiedzieć coś miłego.

— O dziwo, nawet będąc żulem lepiej jest we dwóch niż samemu — stwierdził ostatecznie. Do tego wniosku doszedł już jakiś czas temu, ale nie chciał się ot tak dzielić swoimi spostrzeżeniami. A teraz nadarzyła się ku temu idealna okazja, skoro już zaczęli wspominać i mówić o tym, co czują.

Naruto uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym przytulił do Uchihy.

— Chodźmy już spać — mruknął, kiedy Sasuke objął go ramieniem.

O tak, żyjąc we dwóch było zdecydowanie przyjemniej i łatwiej. Oraz dużo cieplej. A przecież następny dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo mroźnie i pracowicie.

*Nunc est bibendum **_–_** (łac.) teraz pijmy


End file.
